Kaia's Code
by LifeOfTheLost
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots, drabbles, and random adventures with Kaia, Kurisutaru, Kurapika and Killua. Based off of Worlds Collision, by me.


**This is a warning to all readers:**

**THIS IS NOT A COMPLETE FANFICTION!**

**If you wish to actually read the fanfiction, please look for World's Collision, by me and my sister.**

**Kaia's Code is simply all holiday/birthday/celebration/completely random chapters that would not fit into World's Collision's timeline.**

**Christmas Special 2014**

_**Kaia's POV**_

My breath hung in ragged gasps, but I couldn't afford to stop moving. No… If I froze, I'd literally begin to freeze. You see, getting a faceful of snow doesn't exactly feel… _Appealing_…

"#KAIA! TAKE THIS!" I heard the shout from above and jerked backwards just before Gon crashed into the snowy ground. He was holding a basketball sized snowball, his whole facial expression proving that its sole purpose was to collide with my face. Wasting not a second, I grabbed one of my own handy-dandy snowballs and chucked it at the boy. As soon as the cold left my fingertips I bolted away, racing down the white maze I had conjured up earlier. Not really… It had taken, like, two full days to build… And a lot of snow…

"Ha! I'M THE SNOW WHITE QUEEN! YOU ALL BELONG TO ME!" I would sing the real lyrics, but they didn't exactly fit for the moment…. Plus, I didn't really feel like being all creepy… I #WON'T!

I ducked underneath a flying snowball and threw one in retaliation at the direction it came from. Of course, I used the person's bright red coat to lock on… After a satisfying 'UMPH' from my sister, I bolted another direction.

"NO USE HIDING, KAIA! I CAN SMELL YOU!" I jerked to a stop at Gon's voice and attempted to pinpoint where it came from. Left…? No, right... No…. THERE! Sweeping low to the ground and lurching forward, I let the icy ground serve as my runway toward Gon. His eyes were closed and his nose was in the air, crinkling in an effort to sniff me out… Well, let's see if he likes this new 'scent'.

"HAZZAH!"

"AHHHH! WHAT IS THAT! KAIA! THAT'S CHEATING!" The poor boy shouted and slammed his hands down on his nose, furiously scraping the remaining bits of ice off of it. Smirking, I twirled the bottle of perfume in a fancy fashion and resettled it back into my empty gun sheath… Well, now it wasn't empty.

"It's not cheating! It's using my abilities to their full extent!" I tapped him on the head and he stared bleary eyed at me.

"...But it stinks…" He commented, rubbing his nose again.

"Yeah, well, life stinks. Whatcha gonna do about it?" I questioned. His eyes narrowed and I smirked. Yeah, like I wouldn't see that.

"Baakaa~" I daunted, latching onto the green jacket Gon was wearing and swinging him around me, using him as a human meat shield. "What, Killua, you think I didn't notice that you've seemingly disappeared? I'm not stupid~ I'm psychotic!" Once Killua's snowball crashed into Gon's poor body I dropped him and began stretching. "Alrighty~ Let's get things started!" With my finishing word I leapt toward the angel haired kid a few yards away and tackled him, rolling with him across the snow, and pinning him down.

"...Well?" Killua's face was blank, obviously accepting the impending doom. Haha, such a silly boy~ Like I was gonna hit him with a snowball~ Did he not realize where we were?

"Killua~ You should really pay attention to your surroundings! Didn't you notice?" I gestured with my shoulder at an oak tree we lay next to. Killua's blue orbs shifted over to the tree before returning to mine.

"What about it?"

"HAHAHA!" I sat up, still forcing him to lay down though, and placed my hands on my hips. "HAHAHO! HOHOHO!" Killua's eyes widened when he looked above me and saw what I was laughing about.

"...Are you serious?"

"Why, yes? What are you confused about, my love~" My lips curled into a rich grin and I yanked his upper body toward me, turning my face to the side. "You do know what that little, pretty thing above us means, no?" Killua sighed in defeat and bent forward slightly, leaving only a few centimeters between our faces.

"Alright… Just get it over with…"

"What, you don't want to enjoy it?" I frowned, pretending to be hurt. Didn't matter if he didn't want it. He was gonna get it~

"...Kaia." His eyes bore into mine and I smiled lightly, reaching over behind his face and wrapping my arm around the back of his head, tangling my hand in his fluffy hair.

"Just so you don't run away~" I informed him. He rolled his eyes and when he returned them to mine, I did it. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" I shouted and looked above me, watching the bucket beginning to tip. You see, earlier that day I had set this trap! Step one! Put snow in bucket. Step 2! Put bucket in tree, attach small string~ Step 3! Lure desired partner under bucket. Step 3! Pull on the little lever and let the bucket pour a mountain of snow on the both of you!

"Tch!" Killua muttered when the first bit of snow landed on him, but soon I couldn't make out any more noise because we were both completely smothered under a white christmas. Time ticked by, and oxygen was dissipating quickly, but since the body underneath me wasn't moving, neither would I. I would play Killua's game~ See who can hold out longer~ Well, watch me! Nyaha~

Something twitched next to me, shifting the snowy layers. My eyes attempted to see it, but they could pick out nothing but the white blanket… Was that his hand? Oh, it's coming toward me… No, not his hand… It's too big for that, is he pranking me? It's still moving… Closer… I can feel it coming… It… OHMYGOODNESS IT'S NEKO!

"Neko!" Bursting out of the cold domain, I wrapped my arms around the little doggie and fell to the ground besides Killua. "Lookie lookie~" I taunted, shoving Neko into Killua's face. The creature began furiously licking all the remaining snow off of my pale angel, ignoring his failing attempts to push him away. "~Killua, the White Haired Snowman~ Had a very… Uh… ~Had very pale skin~ ~He also had big blue eyes~ ~I don't think that he can swim~" I began singing to the tune of 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'.

"Kaia!" Killua pinned my arms down and was leaning slightly over me, so I let Neko go. No use holding him inside the snow~ "#Tell me…"

"Yes, Snow White?" I responded and smiled cheekily. Killua blinked.

"...Snow White… Me?" When I nodded my head he sighed. "I thought my nickname was Tickles…"

"It was!" My eyes suddenly widened when I caught sight of movement in the tree above us. "NO! I SHALL SAVE YOU MY SNOW WHITE PRINCESS!" I shouted, shoving Killua aside and taking the sting of a hundred snowballs. Taru jumped down from the tree then and glared at Killua.

"I saw what you were doing there, and I don't like it." She narrowed her eyes and kneeled down so her face was level with Killua's, who stared back blankly. "I'm watching you." She then smiled threateningly and I couldn't help myself.

"~Why does it feel like, somebody's watching me~ ~Don't got no privacy~" Ok, sure, I butchered the lyrics, but who cares! Both teens turned to me, annoyed. Suddenly, Taru glared at me.

"Kaia! You should know better! How could you-" I cut her off.

"Nee-chan~" My eyes flashed and a sadistic grin crept along my facial features. Taru froze. "You have 15 seconds to disappear. Now," I twisted my face to the side and held up Neko. "Boo~" Taru blinked before narrowing her eyes menacingly. I twitched.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this. I must find a victim." The blonde began slinking away. Her two main fingers pointed in the usual 'watching you' sign to me, and then to Killua. Haha~ She's mad at me~ Nyaha~ Looking back at Killua, I smirked.

"Killua~ Farewell~" With that I chucked a snowball at his face and bounced away. Ahh, life is definitely worth living~. Where's Gon? Oh, there he is, running around my maze… I can't watch him from here, need to get to higher ground…

I made my careful way to the snow tower that was in the dead center of the maze and, sure, it was the most dangerous place to stay, but I was only gonna be there for a moment. Racing up the icy stairway I arrived at the top. Now, to find out where everyone is… There! Gon and Snow White in a violent battle, with Neko sneaking around the back of them, and… Taru! She's looking for something… TO TARY!

"What'cha lookin' for?" I questioned, mimicking Taru's body.

"...Gon…" She responded, peeking her head over an ice wall.

"He's not over there…" I informed her and she simply nodded and began looking over another wall.

"I know that now…"

"He's not over there either."

"I know that now…" She repeated, walking the opposite direction and leaning over the wall.

"He's also not over there~" I taunted, peaking over the wall with her. She frowned.

"Is #anyone over there?" She asked. I shook my head. "Where is he?" Taru looked at me and raised her eyebrows, curious. I smirked again.

"Wanna do something cooler than snowing up Gon?" I smiled slyly, looking up at her. She stiffened and turned her whole body toward me.

"...What are you planning?" She questioned.

"Oh, not much, just a war~ Here, watch. We need another person!" I bounced away and I heard Taru stomping after me, her feet digging into the snow. I led her to the end of the maze and peaked around its entrance walls. There~ Ah, poor Kurapika will never know what hit him.

_**Taru's POV:**_

Just _what _is Kaia planning? She's on her tiptoes, walking like Shaggy from Scooby Doo when he's spying on someone. She was heading toward Kurapika and Leorio… What was Leorio doing? Oh, wow, he looks like he's attempting to sunbathe. In the snow. And Kurapika's reading a book… Letting him...

Kaia slithered forward, cautious. When she made within 10 feet of Kurapika, he looked up, staring intently at her.

"What do you want?" He asked her, his eyes blank. She didn't speak, instead inched her way toward him. Kurapika's beautiful silver eyes narrowed. "Kaia, what is it?"

_**Kaia's POV:**_

Nyaha, he shall never figure out what my plan is. HE SHALL NEVER SEE ME!

"Kaia, I can see you." My prey spoke, but I know he was bluffing. I was a ninja, no one could see me! He wasn't blinking, though… OK! MOVING ANYWAY!

"Kaia…" Kurapika put his book on his lap, but failed to close it. ~Nyahahahaha~ HAHAHAHAHA! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I fingered the snowball in my hand, carefully twirling it while moving at an extremely slow pace. The blonde teen sighed and tilted his head to the side. He must be watching snow fall, because he _definitely _couldn't see me!

"...Taru, what is she doing?" Kurapika Child's eyes shifted away from my direction and over to Tary's.

"Ah, um, I'm not sure…" Taru! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME! NO TELLING PEOPLE THAT YOU LACK KNOWLEDGE!

"Nyaha~" I tossed the snowball at Kurapika's book. SUCCESSFUL HIT! It is now covered in snow~ Now he will join the fight, FOR REVENGE!

"..." I frowned when he did nothing other than wipe the snow off of the book and continue reading. So~ I re-covered it!

"Kaia, stop." He demanded, his pale fingers brushing away the powder. Oh, ok then.

"Ne~ Kurapika~" I bounced a little on the balls of my feet, tapping my hands against each other. When his head began to turn I completed my mission!

"KAIA!" Kurapika shot up and then breathed deeply, trying to calm down. "Give me back my book." Oh, no~ No books for you, my little Kurapika child. You see, you need a life, so I'm gonna give it to ya!

"You want the book back~" I waved the object around me tauntingly, still skipping away. "~You gonna have to hit me with a snowball!" I ended. Immediately one was thrown at my face but I easily dodged it. "And you're gonna have to try harder than that!"

"KAIA!" His footsteps were thundering behind me, so I knew that it was time for a maze~ Whoo! Maze! Let's see if he can follow me, ne?

I jerked left, then right, then left again. My tracks mingled in with the previous ones, and I was careful to step in every singly pair of prints I could. If he could follow me, he would realize that he is heading in circles and begin to think that he has taken the wrong way, when in fact, after the third loop I will begin running _on top _of the maze. Along the wall, if you would. Besides, Snow White and Gon aren't too far away, and when they finish their scuffle they will team up and try to take me down! HAZAH! Taru will also chase me because, unbeknownst to her, I have stolen… Erh… _Borrowed_… Her very special camera~ EVERYONE IS CHASING ME! Nyah, but they are my prey~ Oooh, here comes one of them~

"Alright, Gon, there she is." Snow White peaked around a wall and smiled to himself… So they found Taru… How lovely… Gon nodded to the Princess.

"Yeah, Killua. This is gonna be great!"

"Ne, isn't Christmas the best!" The Queen smirked and bumped knuckles with Gon.

"Yeah! Snowball fights…"

"Chocolate…" Ooh, I agree with that one~

"Fellowship!"

"Uh, sure… Presents, too!" Snow White suddenly got a very mischievous look on his face.

"It's about giving, not getting, Killua…" Gon reprimanded him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Killua grumbled. "Oh!" He suddenly perked up. "We get to put up a tree!"

"And decorate everything else!"

"And eat!"

"And play fun games!" Gon playfully nudged Snow White in the shoulder.

"Oh! And you can hang stuff on the tree!" Oh, yes you do, Princess, yes you do~

"Like candy canes!" Gon nearly shouted… They were totally gonna be spotted…

"And chocolate!" Killua responded, just as loudly.

"Ah, I've never seen someone hang chocolate on a tree… But I have seen them hang Mistletoes!"

"...What _is _that thing for, anyway?" Oh, Snow White, do you not know?

"...You know, it's that thing adults hang up so that they can do stuff together!" Gon explained. Killua's face immediately got red.

"_What? _What type of stuff?" Now he was whispering, and I had to sneak closer to hear. Gon… Just what were you telling my lovely Snow White Queen?

"Um… Well, for example, if Kurisutaru and Kurapika ran into each other underneath a mistletoe, they'd have to kiss!" Gon apparently didn't catch onto his the whole 'hushed tone' idea.

"Ehhh? Why?" Snow White questioned.

"..." Gon appeared thoughtful. "It's… Just the rules…" Gon… You are ruining my Snow White…

"Ehhh…? That's a stupid rule…"

"Well, a lot of adults seem to like it. They use it as an excuse to kiss the person they like." Gon explained. Snow White's eyes narrowed and I knew he was thinking… Bad Snow White… No thinking allowed. If you think, you do, and if you do, something happens… So stop…

"We already have a mistletoe hanging up, right? Where'd you put it?" #The Queen questioned and his subject pointed East.

"Oh, I hung it on that big tree at the other side of the maze."...Gon….I was gonna hang another trap there later… WHY?

"Mi-tsuke-ta!" Taru's voice… Behind me… Not a good sign…

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I shouted, leaping off of the wall. Gon and the Princess turned to look at me and I bowled into them, never slowing down. Taru was coming up toward me so I grabbed the two boys and began dragging them behind me.

"Kai-AH! Oi! What are you doing?" Gon complained, trying to get up but failing miserably… Ha, he'd never succeed as long as I was moving… He's also heavy…

"Running! Kurapika Child and The Wolf are after me!" My thoughts were jumbling because I didn't know where exactly I could go. If Taru, the Big Bad Wolf, had found me, then Kurapika Child probably knew where I was as well, and that meant that they were working together. TEAM TIME!

"The wolf?" Snow White specified, letting himself be dragged along.

"My sister." I responded gravely. He nodded and tugged at my hand, so I let him go, and he continued running next to me. A moment later Gon was doing the same.

"What's the plan?" Gon asked, his face dark but his eyes playful.

"This." My left hand yanked back his coat and I shoved a handful of snow down the kid's back. Then, not wanting to wait, I took Killua's momentary surprise to pull back the front of his jacket and pour snow down his front. Within moments, both boys were shouting out in complaint.

"Thanks for being prey~" I told them before jumping back up on the wall. Before I had even gotten 30 feet away all noise ceased to exist. Nothing but my breathing and the cold crunch of the snow beneath my feet… Ok, something's up.

I closed my eyes and circulated my breathing, concentrating on pinpointing where everyone else was. Taru knew I would notice the silence, and expect me to stop moving for safety, so that I could hide or something, but that would never happen. I would continue going and fight my way to th-

"Ha!" Something crashed into me and I landed outside the maze. Because of how I had fallen, I continued rolling down the big hill I had put my disaster on. The person who had jumped on me was also falling, but they were holding onto me.

"...Taku…" I muttered when we came to a stop. The body was on top of me, their face hidden from my view. I tried to situate myself so that I could see who it was, but to no avail… SO! Process of elimination! Let's see, not Taru because she would have killed me already… Not Leorio… Too short to be Kurapika…

"Yosh! I got you!" It was Snow White. He sat up and smiled down at me, mischief tugging at his eyes. Then, they narrowed in confusion. "Why are your eyes brown now…?"

"Oh, contacts." I replied easily, thinking up a way out of the situation. Option A: Overcome him with strength… He's stronger… And he has my arms pinned down, and is sitting on my legs… Option B: Cry. He'd freak out and think he hurt me, or he'd know it was a trick… Probably think it was a trick because I haven't cried in like, ever. Option C: Lick him. He'd think it's gross, and back away. Problems: My face can't reach him…

"Oh… Anyway, what do you think?" The Queen asked, his white hair swaying with his movements. I blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Wow, Kaia. You should really pay more attention to your surroundings…" He stated, shifting to the side so I could see what's above him. Oh, ok.

"..."

"You do know what that _pretty little _thing above us is, right?" He specified… Ok, now he's just copying me. He leaned back and let me sit up, so I did so. Now his face was a few centimeters away from me… How to get out of this mess…

"Of course I know…" I whispered, taking another glance at it and then looking at his face. His eyes were nervous yet excited.

"So… Are you ready?"

"...Are you sure…?"

"Of course! I brought you here!" Snow White smiled lightly and I smiled back, bringing my hands to my sides.

"Oh, is that so…" I trailed off, looking down. Next to the tree were some leftover christmas ornaments, in boxes, and christmas lights. "Yosh, let's do this!" I grinned and grabbed the christmas lights, handing one end to him. He didn't move.

"...What are you doing…?" He questioned, confused. Ah, you see, I'm tricking you. You just don't know it.

"Well, duh!" I pat his head twice and pushed him off of me. He complied. "We have to decorate the tree!"

"...What? But Gon said…"

"Eh? Why would Gon know what to do when someone lands underneath the mistletoe? Ah, forget whatever he told you. He lived on an island, that was nearly uninhabited. In reality, when two people meet under a mistletoe, they have to decorate everything around it. That's why you don't often see people waiting near it!" I explained, standing up. I began walking around the tree, trailing the lights with me.

"Oh...Soka…" Killua mumbled, helping me decorate the tree. After a minute of this we had run out of lights.

"That's all we have to do, you see, we have to leave the other stuff for other people who end up under the Mistletoe." I looked up at the little green plant calmly, but mentally I was shredding it. So innocent… So deadly… So evil~

"Ah… So… What now?" Killua asked. He was standing next to me, well, close enough to touch… Because he was touching me. I didn't move, just let him lean into me and stand there. Then we both stood, staring at the Mistletoe together. I remained silent, questioning what I should do next. I could pull a prank on him, but I'd already done that, like, five times. I could return his advances by brushing my hand across his, but I don't want to. Not safe. Or, I could let Taru hit me with that snowball.

"We should probably dodge." I whispered, because talking would be too loud. His face _was _right there. His eyebrows rose questioningly and then he understood. "Oooh, here comes Kurapika. I guess he's pretty upset…"

"Why?" Killua grabbed me and pulled me aside, behind the tree, and away from the snowball barrage. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I could feel the heat through them… He was definitely losing body heat… Wow…

"Ah, I took his book." I responded, looking up at him to find him not staring behind the tree, but staring at me. His eyes were bright, blue, and beautiful. I could count his eyelashes! One, two, three, four, five… Just kidding, everything is animated anyway.

"Soka… Why?" When the snowballs began coming from another direction Killua picked me up and began running away, back into the maze, at an incredible speed. He was carrying me. Erh, awkward~ Like, all bridal style and whatever. Weirdo.

"Uhm… He was lacking Christmas spirit?" I answered when he had stopped moving. My Snow White Queen laughed and put me down. I stood up gratefully and brushed invisible snow off of my silvery yellow coat. It was more of an orange than a yellow, but still.

"Well-"

"KAIA! FOUND YOU!" Gon shouted and with the power of revenge he began chucking snowballs at my face. Killua jumped up and began tossing balls back to Gon, who seemingly mistook it. "NOOO KILLUA! COME BACK! KAIA! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" The boy's face got darker and he created a huge snowball, the size of my head, and threw it. I would have dodged, but he had also blocked off all of my exits with smaller snowballs. So, in response, I charged at the snowball, throwing my arm in front of me and letting it take the brunt of the force. Then, I was close enough to Gon to tackle.

"Kaia! Where's my book!?" Kurapika's voice ruined my moment and instead of slamming into Gon, I jumped and used his body as a push to go higher, successfully avoiding Kurapika's weapons. Ha! Like he'd ever-

"TAKE THIS!" Shoot. Taru. I forgot. She was right there, and now she was flying through the air with me, taking all the time in the world to aim. I couldn't dodge, I couldn't block… Ok.

"Neko!" I called and as Taru threw the ball, Neko jumped and caught it. He munched the snowball into water and wagged his tail. "Good dog!" I praised, then grabbed my sister's hand and threw her toward Kurapika, who was also throwing snowballs. The contradictory force sent me higher and her faster to the ground. I COULD ESCAPE!

"You won't get away with this! FOR KILLUA!" Gon shouted, smiling brightly. He was holding at least 100 snowballs, all with my name on them… Yeah, right. Watch this!

"Gon!" I called out, adjusting my fall so that I'd crash into him. "Thanks!" He stopped and frowned, confused. "Catch me please!"

"Oh!" The boy dropped the snowballs… Check… And brought his arms out to catch me… Check Mate.

"Arigatou~" I murmured and crashed into him. Gon caught me, smiled, then cried out when I twisted.

"Wha… What are you doing?!" I snickered and grabbed his leg, yanking it out from under him and jumping up. The others should still be far enough away to miss…

"Umph!" I grunted when somebody slammed into me.

"Give up and give us back our stuff!" Taru demanded, her foot resting on my stomach. I struggled for a moment before realizing that everyone else had already surrounded me. I was out. This was it.

"...Fine…" I grumbled. Taru flipped her bright blonde hair and sighed, taking her foot off of me and pulling me up. I handed her the camera. She grinned and then looked at Kurapika.

"And the book…" Kurapika held his hand out, but I stared blankly at him.

"Book? I don't have it!" I exclaimed. Kurapika twitched and frowned.

"Then where did you put it?" He demanded.

"Uh, I definitely didn't bury it… Nope… No chance there…" Kurapika twitched again and glared at me.

"Kaia!"

"No, really! Gon buried it!" I explained and Gon shouted in defiance. Kurapika barely glanced at the boy. "Here, watch!" I called and pointed at Leorio, who was now arriving in… Bathing trunks… Well no wonder he was shivering.

"C-c-c-c-coooollllld!" He shivered again violently. I blinked.

"Leorio took the book."

"W-what? N-n-no I d-d-did-didn't" He denied.

"Ne, Leorio, what are you doing like that anyway?" Gon inquired.

"Ah!" Leorio attempted to do a dramatic pose. "I'm getting gorgeously tan! I got the tanning spray that said it worked best in the snow!" He showed us the bottle and we all stifled a laugh.

"You were scammed." Killua deadpanned, grinning. Leorio looked stunned for a moment before screaming about getting the store owner back for it.

"Anywho…" I interrupted. "Neko buried it." Taru glared at me and frowned.

"Kaia, tell the #truth for once!" When she said this, I frowned.

"I am~" I then shoved Gon aside and began digging in the snow underneath him. And, lo and behold, there was the book. "See, he buried it!"

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted in unison, even Gon.

"And then Leorio took it!" I stated and the book disappeared. We all looked to Leorio. Instead of the tanning bottle, he held the book.

"Eh… EHHH? WHEN DID THIS GET HERE!?"

"And then Neko buried it!" I shouted, pointing at the dog who immediately began digging. Then, he pulled up the book and began trotting over to Kurapika. "See?" I commented.

"Ah.…. Yeah…" He muttered, opening the book and quickly scanning the pages, making sure no damage was done.

"Oh, and Kaia, this is for stealing my camera!" I turned and was hit with a faceful of snow, the icy shock taking over. I felt myself falling… But never hitting the ground, just falling…

**~Time Skip~**

I jerked my eyes open, sitting up. Killua stood a few feet away from me, leaning on a light red wall, narrowly escaping sleep himself. He was dressed in a fancy black tux, with a black bowtie around his neck… Oh my, good looking guy alert! Some people just look _perfect _in a tux! Anyway~

Ignoring him, I glanced around. I was in a room, on a soft velvety bed. The blankets were all a dark red, and the walls were a lighter red, nearly a pink. Gold lining decorated the walls and the rug was a deep green. It was… beautiful…

"Oh, you woke up." I turned back to Killua and trailed my fingers along the white lining of the silk blanket. I met his eyes and he smiled.

"...Where are we?" I asked, curious. Killua frowned and then sighed.

"Ah, well, when Kurisutaru hit you with that snowball, you passed out." I blinked in response and frowned. A snowball knocked me out? A little, white, simple snowball? "And then…" I looked back up at Killua and nodded at him to continue. "While we were carrying you back-"

"Who carried me?" I interrupted, frowning. Killua sighed.

"Gon did. Your sister said that she didn't trust anyone else…" He trailed off and narrowed his eyes before continuing. "Anyway, while we were heading back, the ground beneath us opened up, like a really big mouth, and swallowed us. We were all falling for a while before we all landed in this room." He looked around and pointed at the ceiling. "There's not even a hole that we could have fallen through, yet we did. Whoever did this is really powerful." Snow White walked to the other side of the bed and my eyes followed him all the way over to the velvet curtains on the other side of the room. He pulled them open and pointed outside. "We can't leave #because it'd be a suicide mission, there's too much snow falling." He stated, grimacing.

"...Where's everyone else, then? How come you're the only one here?" I questioned, reaching for my frisbee rings. They were basically huge rings, except they flew like frisbee's and had extremely sharp edges… You could shave with them… And I had at least 40, but since they were so thin most people thought there were only 4. I usually had them attached to my belt, but something was wrong. "WHAT AM I WEARING!?" I shouted, cutting off Killua's earlier answer. I leaped out of the bed and began spinning around, trying to get a good look at my body. Instead of my yellowish orange coat, I was wearing a dark green dress that hugged my waist. It had two shoulder straps, but they were on the outer edge of my shoulders, folded neatly. The fabric was soft, but when it reached my hips it began layering frills. Darker green lining enhanced the color and the bottom of the dress would brush the ground when I stood straight. Golden twirls, like smoke, decorated the left side of my dress, seeming to creep out of my hip. Matching gloves covered most of my arms, up past the elbow, and there was something attached to my neck. Stupid. Necklaces.

"Ah, we also all have fancy clothes on." Killua muttered, pulling at his bowtie. I nodded.

"So, answer my question!" I ordered.

"Oh, yeah. Everyone else went exploring. I would have gone too, but someone needed to stay here."

"Taru wouldn't have left me…" I argued. Killua blinked, then looked down.

"Well, everyone else was here… But Kurisutaru… Kurapika's looking for her." He looked at me to see my reaction and I smiled.

"Haha, so she was kidnapped? Whoo! Go Taru! She's cool enough to be kidnapped! Let's go exploring! I wanna shake hands with this kidnapper, please~" Killua stared at me incredulously and then sighed.

"I see you're doing fine."

"Oh, why did you stay here?" I interrupted while walking out of the room. Killua followed and we both stared at the huge hallway in front of us.

"I stayed just in case something happened. We all agreed to stay in pairs, so Gon's with Leorio, Kurapika's with that little black doggie, and I'm with you. Oh, everyone already searched up to here…" He led me to about midway down the hall and pointed at the door. "I'll go first."

"Oh, ok. Ne… Oh…" I blinked when he stopped moving.

"U...so… Uso!" He cried out, suddenly running forward.

"Uh…." I began, trailing after him. But then, I realized what he saw.

"SANTA CLAUS!"

"HOHOHO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I stared, unbelievingly, at the fat, old man dressed in red. He was hugging his belly and sitting at a dinner table. On the other end was a blonde girl dressed in a dark burgundy dress. It showed off some cleavage and hugged her skin, coming back up to her shoulders and tightly wound down her arms. They were silk sleeves, but her hands were bare other than a silver and gold bracelet that was on her left wrist. The dress itself, though, was the same length as mine, but smooth all the way down till the bottom, which had dark black lace lining it. A think black sash was around her waist, tied into a bow on her right side, and a matching bow was in her hair, holding it up into a bun. Taru. She had food out in front of her, but it appeared to be untouched. She turned to look at me and immediately brightened.

"Kaia!"

"GON! KURAPIKA! NEKO! THE OTHER ONE! HELP!" I cried out, grabbing Killua and hiding behind him. Taru stopped rushing toward me and sighed.

"Kaia, chill." #She stated. Killua smirked and patted my head comfortingly, so I responded by mimicking a purr. I then hissed at Taru. Suddenly, the Santa dude stood up.

"Hohoho, so glad you all could make it. Hot chocolate, anyone?" The man asked and I sensed Gon and the others walking up behind us.

"Woah! You know, Aunt Mito told me you weren't real, but I didn't believe her!" Gon shouted, marching up to the man.

"...Ne, Killua…" I whispered quietly, leaning my face toward his ear. He nodded. "Something's up. Why are there so many snowmen outside named 'Frosty'?" I leaned back down and stared at 'Santa'.

"..." Killua looked out the window that no longer showed a blizzard. There, in the snow, were at least 35 big snowmen with a name tag on them. All said 'Frosty'. "...Maybe he likes Frosty the Snowman…"

"Ah, so you've realized it." Santa's voice suddenly got dark and he walked past us, up a set of stairs, and sat down in a velvety red throne chair. Everyone stared at him, confused.

"...Ne, Santa, what do you mean?" Gon asked. Kurapika nodded enthusiastically and stared, bright eyed at the Santa Clause. Neko was growling silently at him, his hair raised. I glared at the fat man in red.

"Hohoho, you see, I'm going to sum this up quickly. At least two of you are going to get married." He stated. I blinked, and everyone in the room was immediately silent. "Oh, so you guys agree?"

"Of course not!" I shouted, glaring. No, this is not ok. Santa smiled merrily at me and then pointed out the window.

"You saw the snowmen. I'll tell you where the 'Frosty The Snowman' tale came from." He jabbed a thumb in his own direction. "I got stressed, I killed someone, I put them in a snowman and named it Frosty! I've done this every winter! Recently, though, I began to feel bad about it, so I started giving presents to little kids to make up for it…" He trailed off and then smiled at us again. "And since I'm really bored, I brought you guys here! Every once in a while, I watch my elves get married. But they're really boring weddings, so I decided to watch normal humans! Both of you girls! Get married to someone!"

"I always knew…" Everyone nearly jumped at the stiff voice of my sister, a dark aura appearing around her. "That you were evil…" I fisted my hands in silent agreement and stepped out from behind Killua, opening my mouth to speak with my sister. I knew what she was going to say. Everyone probably #knows as well.

"**Why else would an old man watch children sleep?" **We spoke in unison and Santa chuckled at our glares.

"Choose anyone you want, the wedding is tonight. You have…" He snapped his chubby red fingers and two elves popped out of some presents, holding a clock. "Eight hours left. Have fun!" He then proceeded to smile evilly and I shivered.

"Ne, we don't actually…"

"YES YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO GET MARRIED!" We all jumped back as Santa yelled, his rouge cheeks puffing angrily. Then, he took a breath to calm down. "Now, I'm going to go get ready to watch. Please, before this clock strikes 6 p.m., have your partner chosen." Mr. Claus waddled to the end of the stairs and opened a door, then went through it. As soon as he was gone, thousands of little elves leaped out of the trees, presents, and lights, crowding around us. TINY ELVES!

"OHMYGOODNESS CHILDREN!" I shouted, my mind running in over-joy.

"Ne! Ne! Ne!" A particularly cute one with dark brown shaggy hair and pale grey eyes called out… HE WAS SOOO CUTE! SO TINY! I bent down and smiled at him, pulling my dress back so that I wouldn't smother him. He grinned and I noticed that he had a small gap in between his front two teeth… SO CUTE IMA DIE! "Who are you gonna marry?" He asked, his eyes bright. I stiffened.

"Kurisutaru…" Kurapika whispered and I watched him lean his face toward Tary. She turned her face to him and they both stared into each others eyes for a moment before the Kurapika Traitor spoke again. "I'll pair with you." Taru's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they returned to her earlier, bored face.

"Erh…. Then… Kill-" I began, but was cut off.

"No. No way am I marrying you." Snow White spat out, crossing his arms. "It's stupid." He finished and I blinked. Well, _now _what was I gonna do?

"Ehh…? Killua, you're not gonna?" Gon asked, confused.

"No! Gon, I'm _thirteen_. I'm not marrying her." He stated confidently. I twitched and looked back at the little elf who was holding the exact same, excited pose with his hands flung out at his sides.

"Ah, well, I guess I don't know yet!" He frowned at my explanation before nodding to himself.

"Yosh! I can do this!" He chanted, closing his grey eyes. Then, he opened them again and smiled at me, showing off the little gap in his teeth. "I'll see you later! With sweets!" Then he, and the other elves, began moving away.

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked him and he turned to me without stopping.

"Akemi! I already know yours, and I think it's the most beautiful name that has ever been created!" Akemi waved his little hand in the air and I smiled so brightly at him. LITTLE THINGS ARE SOOO CUTE! "See you soon, Kaia!"

**~Time Skip~**

"Gon, no matter how many times you ask, I will not marry her."

"Demo…"

"I said no, Gon."

"...But she might disappear if you don't take her now…" Killua's face visibly stiffened, then he scoffed.

"Yeah, like anyone would ask _her." _Oh… Ok… I kicked my feet and sat down on one of the red velvet chairs in the room. One of the elves had told us that we could freely roam Santa's workshop, so we did. Taru and Kurapika were planning out what to wear, while I was still looking for a partner… This really is stupid… But I don't wanna become a 'Frosty', so yeah. People suddenly began entering the room, like, actual, real people. Not tiny elves. Well fine then… But I liked the elves better.

"Is this seat taken?" A deep voice asked and I looked up into the most beautiful pale grey eyes I had ever seen. A boy stood there, with dark brown hair and slightly pointed ears, staring at me. He was gesturing to the seat on my left and I cast #it a glance. Since Killua and Gon were wandering around the room, I guess it wasn't… Where did all these people come from?

"No…" I responded kindly, giving the boy a light smile. "But this one will be empty if you sit down…" I finished. The boy looked slightly taken aback before he laughed. WOAH! PRETTY LAUGH ALERT! When he finished his laugh, he looked back down at me and smiled, showing off a small gap in between his two front teeth… This is definitely familiar…

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before…" His gaze switched from my left eye to my right. I blinked.

"Yeah!" I agreed, giggling softly. "That's why I don't go there anymore!" He frowned and then sighed.

"Would you prefer cheesy pick up lines? Here…" He stood up and straightened his tie, grinning at me. "If I were a stop light, I'd always turn red when I saw you just so that I could stare at you for just a bit longer."

"Oh, so you're trying to make me late?" I responded and he sighed again.

"Alright, try this…" The pretty boy sat next to me and rested his face on his hand, looking at me through the corner of his eyes. "Honestly… Whenever you go somewhere, just your face must turn a few heads…" I smiled.

"And your face must turn a few stomachs."

"Was your father a thief? Because, I swear…" He leaned closer to me and studied my eyes. "He stole all the stars from sky and put them in your eyes…"

"I like your approach!" I chirped. That was a _nice_ pickup line. 'Now let's see your departure." He laughed a bit more before leaning back in the chair.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" I frowned and then smiled. When I did so, his eyes brightened.

"Nothing! I can't laugh and talk at the same time!"

"Don't you think it was fate that brought us together!"

"...No…" I looked at my hands. "It was plain bad luck!"

"I'd go…" He jumped out of his chair and kneeled down in front of me. "To the ends of the world for you!"

"Yes, but would you stay there?" I smirked, knowing I had won. He raised his hands… Nice hands… In defeat and stood back up, looking around the room.

"Man, you are one tough nut to crack." He informed me, grinning again. I stood up and looked at my painted nails… They were gold.

"Nah, but some people have told me I am a nut _case. _Doesn't really matter, though." I glanced at him through the corner of my eyes. "I'm guessing your name is Akemi?"

"She recognizes me! After such a long time!" He whispered dramatically, holding his hand above his heart. I laughed at his response, like, full out laughed. Hmmm….

"Yeah, well, people tend to remember traumatic events."

"Wow, do you have all these responses stored up somewhere, or are you just naturally mean?" I grinned at him.

"Stored up, also naturally mean. I have a lot of free time… So…" I gestured to his appearance. "What's with the big change?"

"Elves have two forms." Akemi began, sitting back down and partially flipping his dark, chocolaty brown hair out of his eyes. I followed suit, even to the flipping my hair part, and he laughed. "The tiny version of us is our second state. It opens our minds and allows us to become extremely talented builders." He then looked at his hands. "This is my original form.

"When I was taken in by Santa, though, he demanded that we must always be little around him. Of course we were taken against our #will. It made him feel more powerful…" He sighed, leaned back in his chair, and stared at a random spot in the ceiling. "Once he chooses us as one of his elves, we never get back out. We're stuck here. Forever." I fiddled with my fingers, thinking about what he was saying. "And then, one day, he declared that he was bored. He said that if any elf could arrange a marriage that entertained him, we would be free. So, if I married someone eccentric, and different, I'd be free." He smiled lightly and looked at me, but I didn't return his stare.

"So… You're trying to use me?" I asked. He frowned.

"Wow. Not even sob stories, huh?" I nodded and grinned sadistically.

"Alright, fine. You win, but could you tell me why that didn't even phase you? I told the truth the whole time, so it couldn't be about me lying."

"...I don't think…" I began, searching for words. "That a persons past should decide how they are in the future. It's like saying, 'You can't blame Hitler because you don't know what he went through!'. I think it's stupid. Sure, I think that's a tough situation, but I won't join your pity party… On another note…" I brightened and looked at him. "Does that mean you're immortal? Are you secretly _really _old?" Akemi looked slightly taken aback.

"Old..? No!" He laughed that pretty laugh again. "Well, you could say we're old, because we've been alive for a long time, but our minds and our body's are permanently stuck as teens… Unless we fall in love, because then we turn into normal humans." He explained.

"Ooooh, so you're secretly like, 1000 years old!" He laughed at my conclusion.

"Ah, nah…" I smiled when he denied it. "Only in the 800s." We both grinned at each other and once again, I recognized the gap in between his two front teeth. SO CUTE!

"Well, what's your favorite color?" I asked, leaning to the side of my chair to get a better look at him. Since I could no longer see the boys, I needed something cool to look d to his very well defined jawline and appeared to be thinking deeply. "Well, I could try to be cool and say blue, like your eyes, or that reddish brown color of your hair, but I'll tell you the truth. I love the color orange." He smiled at me and I grinned.

"Cool, that's my favorite color… Well, actually, I prefer more of a reddish orange, like auburn, but pretty much any orange color is great." I pulled on a piece of my hair, twirling it around my fingers.

"What do you do for a living?" He asked. "You already know I'm an elf…"

"I'm a female impersonator." I deadpanned. He jerked away, like I had spat poison, before tentatively poking my face. I grinned.

"Ha, yeah, right." He laughed and opened his mouth to continue, but a hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Kaia… Who is this?" Killua's dark voice spoke and I smiled up at the kid. He was glaring intently at Akemi.

"Oh, Killua…" I began.

"Oh! You're one of the boys that came with Kaia-chan. Allow me to introduce myself!" Akemi stood up and Killua took his hand away, his blue eyes narrowed. "My name is Akemi, I was just having a pleasant conversation with your friend here…"

"Kaia-chan?" Snow White specified, turning his glare to me. I shrugged and smirked.

"What?"

"...Why do you call her that?" The Queen turned back to Akemi and Akemi flinched under his gaze.

"Because… I was going to ask her… If I could…" Snow White cut him off.

"Kaia, I'll do it." He stated, nearly demanded. Akemi frowned and I blinked.

"...What?" Snow White pushed Akemi aside but didn't look at me, instead shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'll marry you." I searched his eyes, trying to see if he was joking, but he seemed serious. Then, I looked for Gon. Gon was standing in a nearby corner giving me the thumbs up sign.

"...Ok…" I fiddled with one of the frills of my dress and looked up for Akemi… Who disappeared…

"...Well… This is strange…" I commented, looking down at my new dress. One minute I was in the other room, wearing my green dress, and now I was in the hall… Wearing a white dress… Really pretty, reminded me of snow. It was smooth and silky, and I was wearing a corset.. Pain… It rubbed against the ground and trailed behind me for a few feet. On my right hip there was a line of white roses, and they created a white excess of fabric back down to my feet. Ok, enough looking at this ridiculous dress… I wanna know what's up…

"Before you go in there…" I heard Santa's voice behind me and turned swiftly… I hadn't even sensed him!

"...I plan to #kill you..." I growled.

"Ha, such cruel eyes." Santa smiled and put his hand on my head, like a dad… Ew… "You… Should probably stop lying to yourself…" He finished, disappearing… Literally. Not cool, only I'm allowed to do that… And stop lying to myself? What?

Shaking my head, I put my hand on the door knob to the room, preparing myself. I would probably walk in there and get married… Yay… Vows… Ok, here goes nothing. I made sure my eyes were cast downward when I pushed the door open, but I nearly jumped when music started playing. Mentally scolding myself I continued forward, and only when I had reached halfway down the aisle… Well, what I guessed was halfway… I looked up… To see… Kurapika's stunned face.

"..." I froze, staring, mouth agape, at Kurapika. "...No…"

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurapika stated, regaining his composure. "Kaia, what are you doing?"

"...I'd rather eat myself." I started, turning around and marching right back out into the hallway. A few people/elves gasped, but I ignored it. I must have gone into the wrong hall… Where's the other wedding at?

"... It might be right across the hall." Kurapika appeared next to me and I nodded. Once he opened the door I stepped in and saw Taru standing in a very similar aisle, in front of Killua.

"Snow White!" I called out, walking toward him. He frowned.

"Ah, Kaia, you made it."

"Kaia! What did you do to Kurapika!" Taru yelled, running at me. I blinked.

"He's right behind me."

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She shouted and Kurapika came up to her, hugging her.

"Kurisutaru… I'm fine…" He murmured. I smiled at Killua and was about to hug him but Santa appeared in between the both of us. He grabbed his stomach and laughed heartily.

"HOHOHO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He grinned and looked at us. "NOW! Entertain me!" And he jumped off of the little platform and sat down on a throne chair… I glanced around the room and realized that it had become a ballroom and elves were milling about, dancing with each other.

"Little bunny Foo Foo, hopping through the forest~" A huge purple bunny began hopping down the middle of the room and I flinched, knowing Taru would scream… Or not.. She ran to the bunny and hugged it.

"FOO FOO! HI!" She cried out and I twitched. Then, I heard maniacal laughter and watched as two of myself dressed in black cat costumes ran inside the room, fighting each other. One had 'Consciousness' written on their back in white letters, and the other had 'Subconsciousness' on theirs. Within moments, the 'Sub' one beat the 'Conscious' one and stood there, her fingers curled and laughing.

"HAHAHA! I AM FINALLY FREE! SUBCONSCIOUSNESS FOREVER!" She cried out, then began dancing like a ballerina. I blinked, looking at Killua, then jerking away.

"Dude! What happened to you?" I asked. He frowned… But he was no longer my Snow White… No… His hair was black…

"Ah, I thought it'd look cooler!" He answered.

"KILLUA! Now you match me!" Gon called out, but his hair was white… So wrong…

"NUUU I CAN'T BREATH!" My subconsciousness yelled and I watched as they fell to the ground and melted… Again, literally. Into a puddle. Taru stepped in it. Then, my consciousness jumped up and slapped me in the face.

"Dude!" I shouted, sitting up… Wait… Sitting up?

"Oh, good, you woke up." I blinked and turned to face the person speaking. Killua. His hair was normal again…

"..." I glanced around. Apparently, I was back inside my snow maze…

"Haha, you're so weak" Taru rubbed her hand in my face. "I hit you with a snowball and you passed out! Then, I slap you and you wake up!" I frowned, confused.

"So… Santa's still not real?" I questioned, looking at her. Her face contorted.

"Eh? No, but just so you know, if he was, he'd be evil." She shivered. "He watches children when they sleep…" I nodded in agreement and looked at Gon, who was playing with Neko.

"Gon… Do me a favor and keep your hair black…" He looked at me, confused, and I turned to Snow White. "And you!" I pointed. "Never dye your hair black! It looks better white!" Killua narrowed his eyes but nodded. Finally, I turned to Kurapika.

"Yes?" He asked when I just stared.

"...Nothing…" I finished, standing up. "How long was I out?"

"Only about 10 minutes, I did a quick check up, nothing was damaged." Leorio grinned at me and pointed back down the hill. "But we should probably head back before the party starts." #Everyone else nodded so I shook my dream off. That's all it was, a dream… Ha, like that would ever happen…

**~Time Skip~**

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Random strangers were milling around, wishing each other happy days and such. Oooh, I should probably give my presents to everyone… Since most people already have, and we're free to do it whenever…

"Alright… No… No… Here!" I muttered to myself and dug through the variety of gifts underneath the huge tree in the center of the room. The room was mansion size… Big… Whatever. I found all of my gifts, so, TO FIND TARY!  
>"Kaia!" My sister shouted and I turned to look at her… Found her…<p>

"Nee-chan! Here!" I shouted, stuffing a small wrapped box in her hands. She stared at it before smiling.

"Thanks!" She carefully, painstakingly opened it, and then smiled even brighter. "Kaia, it's beautiful!" She picked up a little golden hair pin and put it in her hair. It was shaped like cherries, which I knew she loved, and it looked great with her dress. It was gold and red, similar to mine, but mine was more of a pale green and gold.

"You're welcome, now, to find Kurapika!"

"I'll come with you! And… Sorry, I didn't get you anything… I didn't think we'd do this…" She apologized but I shook it off.

"It's cool, you already gave me your present! Thanks for playing the game early!" She pointed at something. I followed her finger and saw Kurapika.

"He's over there. Also, here…" She handed me a small packaged chocolate bunny and sighed. "I was planning on chewing off its face later, but you can have it." I grinned and took it, putting it in my dress pocket.

"Thanks! KURAPIKA!" I yelled out, bouncing over to him. He took a step back, debating if he should run or not… But since my hands were stuffed with red wrapped gifts, he didnt. "Here, this one's yours…" I put down the biggest box of the bunch and stepped back so he could open it.

"...Oh… Thanks… I wasn't expecting anything…" He murmured, opening the gift. Again, carefully so as not to rip the wrapping paper. "Kaia!" He suddenly looked at me and pulled a book out of the box. "How did you get these! These are so rare! If I remember correctly, they're in the top 10 most difficult items to achieve! How did you…" He trailed off when he saw my secretive smile.

"A magician never reveals her secrets."

"You aren't a magician…" Taru denied.

"Eh? Fine then… A Kaia never reveals her secrets." I stated it with the same mystique as the first time. Suddenly, Kurapika looked sheepish.

"Gomenasai… I didn't get something that important…" He handed me a small chocolate bar and I grinned.

"Dude, I love chocolate. Besides, the biggest gift was playing that game with us earlier! So…" I placed the bar inside a pocket in my dress and smiled brightly at the blonde. "Thanks!" Now… To find Leorio…

"Ah, I think Leorio's by the food table…" Kurapika informed me and I stared at him, shocked.

"How did you know?"

"...You were talking out loud…" I frowned, then smiled again.

"Oh, ok. Thanks!" I then skipped away to the food table and, lo and behold, there was Leorio. "Leorio!" I shouted and he jumped, then posed.

"Oh, Kaia, I see you've been looking for me." He grinned and I tossed him a medium sized gift.

"Here, Merry Christmas!" He stared at it for a moment before opening the present. Then, he smiled.

"Wow! This is one of the newest styles!" He pulled on the white lab coat and grinned brightly. "Ha, I heard the ladies dig this type of stuff!" He posed in the coat and I just giggled. "Oh…" He stood back up normally and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, didn't get you anything… But… Here!" He reached inside his tux and pulled out a little chocolate kiss. "You like chocolate, right?" I nodded excitedly and put the treat in the same pocket as earlier.

"Thanks! And you already gave me something! Thanks for hanging out with us earlier!" I stated and he smiled.

"Ah, kids… Alright, who are you looking for next?" He asked. I smirked.

"Gon."

"He's over there." Leorio pointed at a big crowd of people. "He's dancing."

"Cool, Merry Christmas!" I shouted, pushing my way past the crowd. In the center there was a Gon. He has some _nice _dance moves! Wow. "Ne! Gon!" I grabbed the boy's attention and he jumped over to me, ignoring the cries of protest from the bystanders.

"Hi Kaia! Having fun?" He readjusted his tux and smiled, stunning a few watching girls.

"Yeah!" I responded, handing his present to him. He brightened(if that was even possible) and ripped it open. Finally, someone who can open a present correctly.

"Cool! Thanks, Kaia!" He shouted, flipping through the notebook. On each page was a stamp, from me, and a series of words. They were either 'Hand this page to Kaia and you can get a free hug! Valuable at any time, but only counts for one use!' or it'd be the same thing, just about high fives or random advice. Gon suddenly rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, oops… I didn't you anything… Well, I think I have some chocolate…" He began searching through his pockets and found a small chocolate ball. "Here!"

"Cool! Thanks, Gon, but you already gave me a present!" I took the chocolate before he could reclaim it and stuffed it in my pocket. "Thanks for playing the game earlier! I had a lot of fun!" Gon smiled and nodded his head. "Ne, have you seen Killua?" I asked.

"He was looking for you. I think he went over to the Christmas tree last…" I pat him on the back and nodded.

"Cool thanks. Merry Christmas, Gon! And keep up those dance moves! You have to teach me them sometime!" Gon returned to the center of the crowd and I made my way over to the Christmas tree. On my way, I saw Neko. "Cool, Neko! Here!" I handed him a little red bouncy ball, not wrapped because that would be dangerous, and bounced it a few times. Neko barked and grabbed it, running off. "Merry Christmas…" I whispered after him, standing back up. Now! To Killua!

I dodged person after person and eventually saw the tree. I could see my reflection in the little silver ornaments hanging off of it, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"Kaia!" I turned when I heard his voice. There he was, all fancied up in a tux, and I pushed his shoulder.

"Dude, nice clothes!" I complimented, hiding my gift. He grinned… Pretty smile… And nodded at me. "You too! That dress looks great on you!" I smirked.

"Thanks… Merry Christmas!" He looked confused when I handed him the gift. Then, he tentatively took it.

"Oh… You got me something? Thanks…" He took the edge of the paper and frowned for a moment before just ripping it off. Good boy. "Woah!" He stared at the item in his hands intently. "This is awesome! How'd you get it?" He asked and I smirked.

"Secret. I…" I sighed, looking defeated. "I wasn't sure what to get you… So I'm sorry it's not as interesting as everybody's else's gifts, but I still wanted to get you something." I then pointed at the picture book in his hands. "I thought… Since, you know, you like memories, you wouldn't mind a few pictures to go along with them." Killua stared calmly at the book and began looking at each page.

"Kaia, it's amazing. This is the first time I've gotten something like this… Thankyou…" He fingered a specific page and I leaned over to see which one it was. "I remember this one the best… It's when I first met you, and you told me something." I blinked. What had I said then? Killua turned his face to me. "You said you wanted to become my friend… Thank you." Oh… Ok…

"Well, your welcome… And thank you!" He tilted his head to the side, confused. "For letting me become your friend."

"Oh!" Snow White immediately reached inside his pocket and pulled out a blue wrapped box. "For you… It's not that cool, but I thought you'd like it." I took the gift from his hands and opened it. A gorgeous dark blue box with velvet lining was laying there and I pulled on the little lock, opening it. Killua stared intently at my, wanting to see my reaction, and I freaked.

"OHMYGOODNESS THANKYOU! Did you make this yourself?" I questioned, pulling it out. It was a simple necklace, not too fancy, but it had a bunch of colorful beads on it and in the center it had a silver ring. The ring read 'Choco' and 'Bud'. I grinned and twirled it between my fingers.

"Yeah." Killua looked proud of himself and showed me his wrist. "I have a matching one." His read 'Late' and 'Dies'. I laughed.

"Ah, if someone didn't know the context they could mistake this…" I pulled my necklace to him and read the words together. "Chocolate Buddies". He nodded, taking the thing away from me.

"Yeah, but it's all the funner that way… May I?" He asked, holding up the necklace. I nodded and he moved behind me, sweeping my hair away and pulling the necklace around my neck. It was tight, but not choking. He'd made it so that it wouldn't fly around when I moved or fought. Ha, creative! I heard the 'click' of it snapping together and waited for him to step away, but his hands lingered on the back of my neck and he leaned closer.

"Ah… Killua?" I asked, tentatively. He fingered one of the beads.

"The two red ones are for every time you get mad." His hand moved, skipping a bead. "Two blue for all the days you feel lonely. Two green for all the days you are upset… Four orange, for when you need strength, four yellow for when you need some happiness…" His hands passed, once again, over the white ones and landed on the purple. I focused on steadying my breathing because he was _right behind me. _His breath was warm… And sweet… Like he'd just eaten a bunch of chocolate… "Six purple for when you can't think straight… And twenty white." He stepped in front of me, tugging lightly on the necklace and wrapping his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "White for all those perfect moments in between." He brought his face closer and stopped a few centimeters from me, his eyes low and calm, gazing at me. "Lastly, the silver ring. Security, and the friendship I'll always have." His hand released the necklace and moved up to my face, his thumb lightly rubbing my cheek. What to do… I felt my hands twitch, and let them. They were shaking.

"...Killua…" I began and he smiled at me. "That's really cliche." He smirked and tilted his head upwards.

"I guess we both need to learn… And you really should pay more attention to your surroundings…" He grinned that pretty grin and I looked up, frowning.

"Oh… I guess we'll have to find some decorations, then…" Killua tightened his hold on me and used his hand to make me face him.

"Baaaakaaaa." He smirked again and I tilted my head, confused… "I talked to your sister. She told me what the Mistletoe was about." I twitched and he chuckled. "Is it really that bad?" He asked then, tentative. I shook my head.

"Mmm… No… It's fine…" But my hands stayed at my sides and his remained around me. He then leaned closer, tilting his head to the side.

"So… It's ok?"

"...Yeah…" I answered, thousands of thoughts running haywire in my brain. Not that I didn't want to… But I couldn't do this to him… It'd hurt him too much… So, when he began to move once more I wrapped my arms around him as well.

_**Taru's POV**_

Kurapika tapped my shoulder. I turned to look, but he wasn't facing me. He was looking at the tree… Where Kaia… And Killua… Stood…

Together.

Really close.

His arm was around her, his other hand on her face… And she wasn't doing anything…

Then I noticed it. The Mistletoe, above them. Shoot. I stood up, intent on stopping her from being 'infected', but… Still. I hesitated, I might hurt Kaia.

I watched as the idiotic teen boy leaned closer and my heart jumped as Kaia slid her hands up and wrapped them around him… And moved her head… Away. Well, more to the side, anyway. She was hugging him and I couldn't see his facial expression. She began muttering something but I couldn't make it out.

"You know, I think you don't have to worry about protecting her all the time." Kurapika stated, standing next to me.

"I'm going to cry..."

"She'll be fine on her own, and when she's confused…" He looked back up at the two of them who were now hugging it out. "She'll figure her own way out."

"...I feel like a mom…"

_**Kaia's POV**_

"_Let's just end this in a friendly hug." _

I can't believe I just did that! WAHH! I'M SO CRUEL! But I couldn't just kiss him! GAHHH WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!?

"Kaia?" I blinked… WHO WAS STALKING ME!? I AM HIDING FOR A REASON BAKA! Oh, it's Gon.

"Ohio…" I flashed a fake smile and hoped it'd fool him… Oh, who'm I kidding, it won't.

"... What's wrong?" He asked so innocently. Oh, Gon, no matter what you say, you can't help this one… Well, maybe, but I'd rather not drag you into it.

"Ah… I'll tell you later, please excuse me…" I pushed past him and he let me leave. When I had seemingly disappeared, he walked over to Killua.

"What's wrong with Kaia?"

Sighing, I slid past another happy couple. It was late, it was time to go, and I was tired. Long day… Strange dreams… Weird stuff happened… Anywho, after a bunch of chocolate, I FEEL FINE! YAY! But I need to find Taru…

Found her…

There she stood, her red and gold dress fluttering lightly with the slight breeze outside, and there _he_ stood. Kurapika. I came closer to the window, wondering why they were outside together. Then I saw. There was another Mistletoe. Hanging. Above them. NUUU TARU! Eh, doesn't matter… Not my business… He leaned closer to her face and she did the same, closing her eyes.

Yuck.

_**Akemi's POV**_

I jerked awake and sat up, immediately switching to my smaller form. What was that dream? I can't...

"Oi! SLAVES! GET TO WORK!" I jumped at the voice before quickly replying.

"Yes Sir Santa Claus!"

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Just so you know, this chapter is set a year after everyone met each other! Did ya like it? Eh? Eh? Yeah, lot's of Kaia Drama… Did anyone find out the Code? Mark the #'s! Comment the code, please, or anything else you think.<strong>

**FLUFF!**  
><strong>FLUFF FOR EVERYONE!<strong>

***begins throwing fluff around.***

**And, the whole awkwardness of Kaia and Killua will eventually be explained in the original story, so please don't stress… Just think about it.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Oh, um, so I, Heartache/LifeOfTheLost wrote this, and when I showed my sister, Rosemist, here was her reaction.**

**"Ah, fluff… There's more… And More…. AHHH IT'S TOO MUCH! IT'S NOT EVEN FLUFF ANYMORE! IT'S GOO! GOO I TELL YOU!**

**Woah, I like that part. Aww! You're gonna make me cry! Kurapika! Oh, Kaia's growing up! *begins crying and tackles me.***

**Ha! I love this part, how Kaia's reaction… WHAT AM I DOING? Oh, ok. Awww, that's so sweet, HA! Our reactions are completely different!**

**Oh… I love that ending…"**

**So yeah, that was her reaction when reading it. I'd love to hear your guy's reactions as well, so, if you'd please…**


End file.
